


A queen rises

by XxlittledovexX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Conspiracy, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Forced Marriage, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, Love/Hate, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Robin is cute in this fic, Sansa likes him, Sexual Content, The Eyrie, War, Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlittledovexX/pseuds/XxlittledovexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Joffrey never died? What if Sansa never married Tyrion? Would she still be trapped in Westeros or would she be somewhere else? How would Margaery and Joffrey get along with eacht other? Would Tywin still live? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are his wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get complicated. I didn't really appreciate how everything turned out after Joffrey's death, not to mention that I read the books and so everything was just even more strange but I didn't like how everything broke apart and so many good relationships got lost. Don't get me wrong, I was glad about Joffrey's death but not the following. So this fanfiction starts from the premise that Joffrey wasn't poisoned and married Margaery. Petyr and Lysa marrried at the same time in the Eyrie as them and Petyr killed Lysa (as in the TV show). With Petyr being the lord protector and Sansa the only true warden of the north, she was now forced to marry Petyr instead of Tyrion because the Lannisters assumed to get both under their hand with just one srike. This mainly sums it all up. I really brooded over this whole story for a long time and I hope that everything turns out the way I imagine it to.

**The Eyrie**

* * *

 

 

**Sansa POV**

 

Marriage. This word sounded so disconcerting. If someone would have asked her one month ago where she would see herself in one month she would have probably said something of being in Winterfell again and reuniting with Arya, John and Brandon but not being married and at the Eyrie. As unpredictable as the future is, that would have been her last answer. She sighed as she saw the pale sunlight creeping upon the window in her chamber. It was clearly beautiful here. The nature was so untouched and wild here, unwilling to bend down to the humans. As the light reached her eyes, Sansa turned around and her eyes immediate recognized the free place beside her. For weeks now, Petyr decided to take his own previous solar as his sleeping residence. Sansa new that he did it just because of her so that she would feel comfortable and because she wasn’t ready to be married yet. She was thankful, she really was but nevertheless it was a strange situation. She knew that she was known as the girl that was afraid of men, especially her own and some giggled about her. She didn’t carry a child and nor did she behave like a wife. She did just not fit into her role. The thought of being with Petyr wasn’t even so bad after all and maybe she would invite him in one day but the problem right now was that he wasn’t the problem himself, she couldn’t imagine being with any man. Her experience with men hadn’t been pleasant so far and therefore she couldn’t trust this very special gender. Sadly Petyr was a man and so she was skeptical towards him too.

_But that is just for the moment._

She quickly told herself and closed her eyes again but the time to sleep was over as soon as the door opened with a crack.

_“My lady?”_

She knew this voice by now. It was Marilla, her new maid. The girl opened her eyes again and sat up.

_“Come in.”_

The maid did as she was told and took a brief bow before she moved closer to Sansa.

_“It is time for your bath.”_

Sansa nodded and climbed out of her bed.

_“Did you sleep well?”_

Her maid asked while she was starting to prepare everything for Sansa’s bath.

_“Yes.”_

She mumbled while she put on her morning cloak. Marilla was familiar by now. At first Sansa didn’t like her. She had been skeptical towards her too as she had been with everyone but she soon recognized that her new maid was special. She did everything with a certain love and passion, even filling her bath seemed to enjoy her. It was heartwarming to hear Marilla laugh and it was reassuring to have her around. She had this buoyant temper that was so refreshing.

_“I hope the water is pleasant.”_

Marilla’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts again. Sansa let her disrobe her and climbed into the tub. She stretched and closed her eyes when the servant girl began to rub her arm with a sponge. The bath lasted long. Her hair was washed, her skin scrubbed. When she was done, she was dried and dressed into her favorite emerald green robe.

_“Do you think he even likes me?”_

Marilla was busy brushing Sansa’s hair and focused on the work that her long thatch brought along. She sighed at Sansa’s question, followed by a laugh.

_“Why shouldn’t he? You are beautiful, endearing and kind. And don’t bother about such questions, you were forced to marry him, it is not your task that he likes you. Your only task is to be his wife and nothing else.”_

She laid the brush aside and started to braid several strands of hair.

_“He was forced too.”_

Sansa murmured and took some hair slides in her hands, handing them to Marilla whenever she tuck softly at her hair.

_“I can’t hear you if you talk quiet like a mouse.”_

_“They did force us both, not only me…”_

She said louder.

_“I doubt that our Lord Protector felt forced.”_

Marilla chuckled quietly.

_“What makes you assume so?”_

_“He fell for you the first day he saw you. Can’t tell you what it was but you triggered something inside of him.”_

They spent the rest of the morning routine in silent, mostly because Sansa remained silent. The things her maid had said bothered her more than it should. What if Petyr did like her? He was kind to her without doubt and always made sure that she had everything she needed to feel comfortable but did that presume that he liked her?

When she was done she attended the breakfast alone. A servant just told her that Petyr was already working. It wasn’t surprising. Her husband was a busy man and she was alright with it because it preserved her the last bit of freedom she had left. Normally she would take a walk through the gardens with Marilla or visit the market on such days when Petyr was occupied but today she decided that she would stay inside and pay him a visit. After all she had planned to act more like a wife than a girl. Sansa finished her breakfast with a delicious lemon cake and then left the dining hall. Marilla followed her but she sent her away, giving her the day off. Her feet felt heavy when she strode the hallway along. She had had only brief conversations with Petyr before she married him. They had mainly been about Joffrey and the capital but never really out of interest for each other. She wished that she would fall and break her foot so she hadn’t had to make a total fool out of her in front of him. What was it about him that always baffled her? Was it his chose of words or the way he moved? She didn’t know but there was clearly something on him that was irritating. Her eyes stared the big wooden door down but she recovered her composure again and knocked timidly on the door.


	2. Take me home

**The Eyrie**

* * *

  

**Sansa POV**

 

_“I don’t receive anyone right now.”_

Her soft hand remained at the door. He surely was busy and she shouldn’t disturb him but she wanted to fulfill her duties as a wife and there was another important matter she had to attend him for. Sansa knocked again.

_“I said that I don’t receive anyone right now!”_

His voice sounded irritated and it hurt her a bit that she was talked to in such a tone. Did something bother him or was it just her being annoying or did he really don’t want to see anyone right now? Did she even have the right to occupy him? She should leave him alone to work and search herself an occupation for the day but just as she was about to turn around she remembered something Marilla had said today.

_Your only task is to be his wife and nothing else._

That was true! Even if she had some other intentions, Sansa was his bloody wife. Of course she had the right to see him whenever it pleased her. Without hesitating she pushed the door open and passed the threshold, giving Petyr no chance to recognize who she was before she stood in the middle of the room. She wouldn’t back down today! She would behave like a grown woman today and play this game by her rules.

_“Sansa.”_

He sounded surprised but also delighted to see her. Good! She gave him a small smile and took a light bow.

_“I hope I don’t mar your work with my visit, beloved husband.”_

She accentuated the ‘beloved husband’ and watched a pleased smirk creep upon his lips.

_“My sweet wife could never mar anything.”_

He was flattering as always. She oppressed to give him an even bigger smile than before although the ‘sweet wife’ was to her liking. She could imagine being called like that more often but right now it was about time that she would play her game. Slowly Sansa started to explore the room a bit. She headed for the window to look out in the gardens and let her fingers skim over the heavy curtains always aware that he was watching her. She hoped that it was making him somehow restless when she wouldn’t say anything but then again she remembered that it was Petyr and almost nothing could discompose him. It lasted some time before he stopped waiting for her to say something and returned to his work. Sansa dared to catch a glimpse of the letter he was writing before she strode to the big bookshelf on the left. She eyed the colossal cabinet work made out of the finest oak wood and pretended to be interested in some books while she was actually observing him. She just felt a brief touch of guilt feelings for not interacting with him but she was giving him company and that was enough for the moment. If he wanted to talk he would have by now but this all was his game. Of course she had to approach him and not otherwise but not today! With a sigh she closed the book she was pretending to read and put it back into the shelf. Petyr looked up briefly and back to his paper. She crossed the space between them and sat down in front of his desk playing with a quill. Sansa let out another languid sigh. Petyr smirked and let the quill he was holding drop to the desk.

_“Can I do anything for you Sweetling?”_

There was that ‘Sweetling’ again, treating her like a child and not a woman.

_“Oh no.”_

Sansa answered and smiled. Petyr nodded and turned back to his work again. Actually there was something he could do for her but she had to present it another way. Not so bluntly but more the way she had learned from him. Silently she started to hum the lullaby her mother would have sung to her a long time ago and her fingers began to dance around the inkpot. It was rather beautiful. Golden and with engraved letters Sansa couldn’t read. It was probably some old language like Valyrian.

_“Clearly there is something on your mind, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”_

She widened her eyes a bit and tried to sound insulted.

_“Can’t I pay my husband a visit without being accused of wanting something?”_

Petyr chuckled deep in his throat.

_“Please forgive me my lady but you don’t visit me that often. I think that it is just fair when I’m a bit taken aback and skeptical right now.”_

Sansa nodded and felt a wisp of shame overcoming her but she pushed it away quickly.

_“I know…”_

Her voice cracked and she could feel her hands becoming sweaty.

_“I know that our marriage hadn’t been so…thriving until now but I’m about to change that.”_

Petyr raised an eyebrow. She could actually surprise him. That was a progress in contrary to her otherwise clumsy attempts to bear up against him. She felt winged and brave all of the sudden, like a majestic eagle.

_“And will you also invite me in our bedroom?”_

And now she felt like the awkward foal again. Before she could try to oppress it Sansa felt the heat in her cheeks and blushed hard. She would have maybe found an answer if he would have stopped with that question but Petyr decided to go one better.

_“Because strictly speaking we haven’t truly consummate the marriage so far.”_

Now it was all up with her. She was a stuttering and red mess.

_“I-I…”_

_“There is the wife I know again. Blushing so delicately and lost for words whenever it comes down to men and women and what happens behind closed doors.”_

The girl bit her lip, accepting her defeat. Maybe this day wasn’t meant to gain glorious victory.

_“Of course I will make sure that we consummate the-“_

_“Never mind Sansa. I was just teasing you but you provoked it for being so cheeky today, I don’t know you like that. What caused this uncommon behavior?”_

Maybe it was still the day to gain glorious victory after all if only for the purpose of her wish.

_“I was just thinking about the conversations I always shared with Margaery and how much I miss her. It kind of made me grief over this lost friendship.”_

She gave him her best hangdog look through her thick lashes and sucked on her lower lip, waiting for his reaction. Her husband smirked and leaned back in his chair, casually folding his hands over his lap.

_“Now we are plain-talking.”_

She remained silent. Of course she knew that he would rumble her and her intentions no matter how she asked or pleaded but she thought to have a better chance if she played along.

_“Why should we travel to Kingslanding?”_

His voice was hoarse and his gaze Stern.

_“Why shouldn’t we?”_

She cleared her throat and fumbled with a strain of her hair.

_“Why shouldn’t we pay a visit to the capital if Cersei already summons you to?”_

Sansa oppressed a proud grin and decided to avoid his gaze but out of the corner of her eye she could see him narrowing his eyes. It didn’t take long and his brain had put the pieces together.

_“Clever girl.”_

He muttered.

_“You know it is really sneaky for such a highborn woman like you to lurk around and read into private letters.”_

_“You once said that I’ll have to use every opportunity that is offered.”_

Sansa said in reverse.

_“Quiet right.”_

Petyr nodded in appreciation and fumbled with the letter in his Hand.

_“So I read correctly and you are planning a journey to the capital.”_

_“You’re an unrelenting young lady but as a matter of fact, yes, and I suppose that you want to accompany me now?”_

_“Very much.”_

Sansa almost breathed, feeling as if she was shaking. She couldn’t remember being so nervous since she had to tell her father that she broke the expensive vase her mother got for her last name day. She swallowed hard to keep calm but this was just so important to her.

_“Let me see.”_

He playfully raised his finger to his chin and stroked over his goatee.

_“Cersei fears a rebellion and wants me to nip things in the bud by bargaining and talking. There will be lots of feasts and table rounds, lots of sneaky bastards and some terrible company.”_

There was a hint of the devil in his grey-green eyes when he looked at her.

_“Why shouldn’t my sweet wife accompany me?”_

She almost let out a high pitched scream at this.

_“Is that a yes?”_

The Lord Protector sighed and took a deep breath.

_“I fear it is.”_

The Stark girl covered her mouth with her hands to hold back a squeak, a big smile covering her face.

_“Thank you so much. I promise that I will be good.”_

_“I hardly doubt that. You better tell Marilla to pack for you because we are leaving tomorrow.”_

_“Of course I will.”_

She immediate jumped up and headed for the door.

_“Sweetling?”_

Sansa turned around quickly.

_“For the next time you want something don’t play dumb with me or try to fool me with that innocent behavior of yours. It might urge me to over think my good-nature to give you everything you ask for.”_

She nodded and opened the door, slipping through and closing it behind her quietly.

_As soon as we are in Kingslanding, I will try my best to be the perfect showpiece wife._

She thought and bestirred to walk the hallway back rather than jump to tell Marilla to pack her best gowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you in advance and have a great holiday! <3


	3. Let riots be riots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'll try to upload the next chapter soon!

**Kingslanding**

* * *

 

  **Cersei POV**

 

_“That is pathetic.”_

Cersei clenched her teeth. This all right now was not to her liking. It had been such a great day until her father had summoned her. She took a deep sip from the wine she was holding and took one step forward, setting the cup to the table.

_“Won’t you tell me why?”_

She asked calmly while she was crossing her arms in a defensive manner. Tywin turned around slowly and gave her a questioning or perhaps reproachful look.

_“Do I really have to explain that to you?”_

He sounded evenly like always but she could detect a hint of anger in his voice.

_“Joffrey and Margaery married, we have the Tyrells on our side. Why do you think it is still necessary to marry me to Loras?”_

Cersei knew that she wasn’t supposed to struggle against her duties as a Lannister but she had already married once, Robert, and she didn’t want to ever marry again against her will. Sadly however, exactly that was the case right now and nothing had turned out the way she wanted it to. She thought that as soon as her son and this foul bitch had married, she would be out of the Woods.

_“And you think that is sufficient? We both know how moody Joffrey can be. One second he is content and in the other he becomes a vicious creature.”_

Tywin shook his head. A lump formed in her throat when she thought of the latest development. Joffrey had indeed changed from the sweet innocent boy he had been at the age of six. It made her heart heavy when she caught herself grieving over his lost personality but she was his mother and she loved him all the same.

_“He is your grandson.”_

She tried to reprimand Tywin.

_“Oh I am very aware that he is my grandson but that doesn’t change anything about his temper!”_

He sat down and leaned back in his chair.

 _“How will he rule when he behaves like this, how will he father an heir when he enjoys to pin woman to bedposts with arrows more than to bed them? What do you think Olenna Tyrell will do when anything happens to her granddaughter?_  

Cersei swallowed hard before she sat down right in front of her father.

_“Joffrey might not be the perfect husband or king but-“_

Tywin snorted and shook his head before he murmured.

_“Not even near perfect.“_

She ignored it and continued without restraint.

_“But how can the temper of my son be decisive for my marriage to Loras?”_

Her father started to open some letters and to sort them into two stacks. He always did that. Right was the important stack and left the waste.

_“It is very decisive for your marriage. If Joffrey decides all of the sudden to behave like this little brat he can be sometimes instead of a king and husband, the relationship with Margaery might get a little out of hand and if that happens, we still have the connection between you and Loras to keep up our alliance with the Tyrells.”_

Cersei took another big sip from her cup. She tried to calm herself and searched for some words to say. Anything that would lead her father to cancel the whole happening but she couldn’t think of something that would change his mind. 

_“Don’t even try to prevent it.”_

He said in a warning tone. Of course he knew that she was thinking of a way out.

_“You will marry Loras.”_

Tywin stared her down. She held back her anger and frustration by grapping the mug of wine and refilled her cup up to the rim.

_“Now that we’ve come to an agreement about your marriage, there is another matter I have to talk to you about.”_

He handed her a piece of paper from the letters he had been sorting to the right stack and gave her a gesture to start reading. Cersei studied line for line and before she was done she recognized that this letter was familiar to her. She read it before. When she was done she screwed the piece of paper up. She held the miserable shred of paper high in front of her and her whole body tensed.

_“Where did you get this? That was a private letter addressed to me!”_

Tywin sighed and drummed his fingers on the table.

 _“Yes, a private letter addressed to you confirming that all the food of the feast has been given to the dogs instead of the people like you ordered after your daughter in law had announced that it would be given to the poor.”_

Cersai escaped his hard gaze and started to look out of the window. This was indeed no good day.

 

_“Why does that bother you?”_

She asked quietly and Tywin almost let out a laugh.

_“Why does it bother me? Your son is not admired and what do you think will happen when on the first day of his regency, he makes promises he breaks right after? There will be riots if it proceeds like this. When everything turns against the crown we will be in need of experienced man and not mewling boys. So better don’t start one right away. We have much enemies and little friends. We don’t need a conspiracy from the inside.”_

A content smirk spread upon Cersei’s face when he was done talking. Of course her father couldn’t know that she had already initiated the required measures to stop this upcoming riot.

_“I’ll simply let my birds out to tell me whenever there is something going on and we can nip things in the bud.”_

She replied and watched his reaction. He perked his eyebrows up and moved his jaw from one side to the other, clearly reconsidering her solution.

_“Varys only owns one part of the city with all of his eyes and ears and it requires more than that!”_

That was exactly for what she had waited. Cersei slowly rose from her seat with a sigh and took the cup of wine with her in the Progress.

_“And that’s why I already summoned the other part. Littlefinger is already on his way. He will arrive in a few days and then you can immediate investigate how the marriage with the little dove has evolved that you set in motion to get the north under our hand.”_

She gave him a bitter smile and licked her lips before her voice turned quiet but harsh.

_“I’m sure they still want to thank you for this conjugal covenant as they both are as grateful as me and Loras.”_

Without waiting for him to say something, she turned around and left the room with long and smooth steps. As soon as the guard had closed the door behind her she decided to search for the servant always bringing her private letters. Someone’s head would have to get chopped off today for this negligence in keeping her businesses save.


	4. The Journey begins

**The Eyrie**

* * *

  

**Sansa POV**

 

_“No, no, no! Leave the blue one and take the red gown!”_

Since hours now, Sansa and Marilla were eager to pack her stuff. She had chosen tons and tons of gowns. There were for sure 3 boxes just with gowns and they became more and more by the second. It was a disaster. The Lady of the Eyrie and her maid ripped drawers open to find Sansa’s favourite stockings and shoes. The whole chamber looked like a total mess and both found it to be really stressful.

_“They are not in the back but I found the green ones.”_

Marilla’s voice echoed through the room.

_“I need the black ones!”_

Sansa countered and started to open all the boxes again. Maybe she had already packed them…She was so nervous about her upcoming journey, she might have overlooked some things but they would leave tomorrow, early in the morning to use the day as much as they could for the way was cliffy and stony. If they would ride when it was dark they might lose sight of the way and trip over. It was dangerous and she was smart enough to not underestimate that. Finally! There were her black stockings, carefully tucked in and surrounded by all the other fabric.

_“I found them!”_

She screamed to inform Marilla. Now that this crisis had past, it got more relaxed. It only took a few hours and they were done. Everything was safely stored into the boxes and short after they had finished, the servants came and picked the luggage up. She enjoyed her following bath and immediately felt tired when she slipped into her nightgown. Sansa had to get some sleep; otherwise she wouldn’t be in the right state to go on this journey. She sent Marilla away, she could say goodbye tomorrow. With a yawn she pulled the sheets back 

_“Sansa?“_

The voice was so familiar and it immediately caused a smile on Sansa’s lips. She turned around and looked right into his slightly reddened face. No doubt he must have been out in the cold snow.

_“Robin.”_

She breathed a little bit exhausted from the arrangements for the journey but still was delighted about his visit.

_“What can I do for you?”_

There was clearly something on his mind that bothered him. He always visited her whenever he needed something. It seemed to her as if he had sought her presence more and more often in the last time. But could she hold it against him? The boy had been grown quiet sickly since his mother’s death. He was literally anxious and complained about not feeling safe. Of course Sansa new that it had been Lysa sowing this fear inside his head long before she died but that wasn’t the only problem. Robin never wanted to leave his room and except of Petyr, Marilla and herself no one could come near him because he simply didn’t allow it. He would kick and scream and cry. Somehow she felt responsible for him; after all he was her cousin, her blood and flesh and he had lost his parents like she did.

 _“Can I ask you something?”_  

He whispered, being shy as always.

_“Of course.”_

Sansa replied with a smile and sat down on the bed before she took him to seat him on her lap. He was far heavier than when she first met him but bearable. Petyr always told her not to mother him to much but she couldn’t help it.

_“My sweet Robin can ask me anything.”_

She pinched him in the side, causing him to laugh and laid one arm around him, holding him in place. Sometimes when Robin had his good days, she often tickled or played with him and he enjoyed it as much as Sansa did. Sometimes he couldn’t wait until she was bathed and dressed so that he could play with her. He would wait in front of her door and knock relentlessly but today something did really bother him, she could tell of the way he was obviously thinking of what he should say.

_“Go on Robin.”_

Sansa tried to encourage the little boy. He furled his eyebrows and fumbled with his fingers.

_“Petyr married mother.”_

Sansa nodded approving.

_“Yes he did.”_

_“And then mother died.”_

She caught the little boy swallowing hard, his eyes watering. Quickly she pressed Robin closer to her and petted over his hair.

_“Yes she did.”_

She said in a smooth and reassuring voice. The last thing she would need right now was him bursting out into tears.

_“Then you married uncle Petyr.”_

Again she nodded along and waited at what he was getting at.

_“What does that make you and Petyr? Is he my father and you my mother?”_

Sansa sighed. She knew that he needed parents and even if she already felt as if she was his mother, she could not see him as her own child. Nonetheless, the fact that he was searching so desperate for parents made her heart heavy but she couldn’t lie to him. She didn’t gave birth to him, she was not his mother and she never would be.

_“No darling. I am not your mother and Petyr is not you father.”_

She answered honestly and continued petting his hair.

_“But I thought that at least Petyr is my father now.”_

He murmured quietly and his gaze dropped to the floor.

_“No Robin, he isn’t.”_

Sansa replied and shook her head.

_“But what are you than to me?”_

He sounded so frustrated and desperate by now that it was nearly getting her to burst out in tears.

_“Well, I am your cousin and Petyr is my husband. We are not your parents but we will always be there for you, no matter what.”_

He seemed to understand by now and for a short moment the girl thought he would be satisfied with her answer and in good humour but in the next moment that all got destroyed as she could see his mouth quivering and felt his body trembling. Those were all signs for a promised waterfall of tears.

_“Why do you have to go Sansa? I don’t want you to leave!”_

And there it was, his voice broke and he nudged into her chest before he started crying and sobbing all over. She slung her arms around his tiny torso and started rocking him always making sure he wouldn’t slip from her grasp.

_“Oh sweet little Robin. It won’t be for long. I will be back before the first blackbird comes.”_

She said in a voice softer than silk.

_“You promise?”_

The little boy stuttered out under his own chokes.

_“I promise with all of my heart, I will never leave you alone. Not as long as I can hold power over that.”_

And that was the truth. She wouldn’t leave him, not until death himself would come and do the inevitable by tearing her from this world/life. She regarded him in silence. Maybe she felt herself so bound to him because she felt guilty…. Yes, she indeed felt guilty! She felt guilty for not being able to save Rickon, Bran and Arya and transferred this feeling on Robin and that was okay because after all they both were alone somehow.

_“Relax my little prince.”_

Sansa rose to her feet and forced the boy to stand up too. She didn’t hesitate to slip under the thick blanket and tore Robin with her. He cuddled up to her and she hugged him tightly. He often spent the night in her bed. Sansa was used to it and to be honest, it sometimes brought her some comfort too, to feel his tiny framer against her. When he currently wasn’t busy kicking her with his feet or sticking his elbow in her face while he was asleep it was really nice to have him around. She felt him relax in her arms and not long after that, together, they drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the day broke, the whole company was on their feet. They were all already outside. Everyone said goodbye for a long time now. Sansa hugged Marilla tightly and told her that she would miss her and her maid reciprocated. Then she turned away and sighed before she sank down to her knees so that she would be on eye-level with the sniffing boy. He looked so tired and sick. His nose red and his hair ruffled from the heavy wind.

_“Be brave my little knight.”_

Sansa whispered and Robin nodded. She cupped his cheek and planted a kiss on his forehead before she rose to her feet again.

_“Now remember, the first blackbird will arrive home with me.”_

He nodded again and actually smiled a bit.

_“I will be on the lookout.”_

One last time she petted his head before Petyr gave her an urging look. She quickly let the servant help her to step onto her horse and looked down at Robin, looking even smaller from upon here.

_“If you behave well during Lord Petyr’s and my absence, I will get you some lovely gifts from the capital.”_

She called out to him while the train set in motion. Even from a few meters away Sansa could still see his face lighting up with joy as expected.

_“You will?”_

He almost shrieked. She gave a laugh from her and nodded eagerly.

_“Only if you are good to Marilla and the other servants!”_

_“I will, oh I promise I will be good Sansa.”_

_“I anticipate nothing else.”_

She tried to imprint his face on her memory before she finally turned the horse around and followed Petyr. It ached when she turned her back at the Eyrie, Robin and Marilla but she would see them all soon enough. For now she looked forward to Kingslanding.


	5. The way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently realized how much Sansa did really endure and how much she took over all the time. Everyone stamped around on that girl and she is still staying, it is admirable. I thought that she deserves a peaceful timeout, something to gather her thoughts and get some proper sleep, waking up the next morning and just knowing that nothing bad will happen to her. This simple promise of no harm coming to her would be an immense change for her character. Give that girl a break! 
> 
> Next season will be her season, totally badass with Brienne and Petyr yeeeaaaay \ (•◡•) /

(Just a map so that you can see the way from the Eyrie to Kingslanding and where we currently are)

 

 

**Shortly before In at the Crossroads**

* * *

 

 

**Sansa POV**

 

Travelling is exhausting. No one could convince Sansa otherwise than this knowledge she had gained after four hours of riding.  It was cold and murky, to say nothing of the constant gusts of wind which always sprung up spontaneous and died down again just to repeat this fuss. Had she known that it would have been so arduous and cold than she had thrown over more cloaks and put on at least 10 pairs of stockings.

_"How long will we be on the road before we take a rest?"_

She yelled against the wind to make herself heard but Petyr didn’t seem to strive to answer. Did he even hear her? She gave her horse a gentle thrust, pressing ahead until she had bridged the three meters distance between her and her husband.

_"We will be on the road for quite a while."_

He answered before she could repeat her question. Sansa sighed and sunk down a bit. This was by no means the answer she had hoped for.

_"Are you already tired?"_

Petyr asked that with an amused undertone in his voice, almost mockingly so that Sansa asked herself whether it would mean that she would not possess much endurance if she would now answer honestly with yes.

_"I’m not tired just really bored."_

She answered quickly and tried to keep her horse next to his because if it was true and they would still be on the road for quite a while, she could need someone to entertain her and keep her company.

_"My company had been already defined as many things but I wouldn’t recall that it had ever been described as boring."_

He had faced her and she briefly felt overchallenged. How could he watch out for the way, keep his horse in rein and pay attention to her all at the same time? The control over her horse was almost demanding enough from her not to mention her hair always getting into her face thanks to the wind so she couldn’t see anything.

_"Not you are boring me, this way is."_

Once more her horse managed to pull in the other direction and she held against it with all her strength.

_"And this horse is too."_

She almost hissed and out from the corner of her eye’s she could swear that she saw Petyr grin shortly as he watched her struggling. Quickly she brought herself abreast him again and he wore his serious face again.

_"I’ll admit that it is a bit monotonous but it is the quickest route."_

If that was the quickest road she didn’t even want to get to know the long one.

_"It would be great if we could get to Kingslanding faster, I can’t wait to see Margaery again."_

She smiled at him and Petyr shrugged his shoulders.

_"Be patient, time will vanish."_

Time did not vanish. On the contrary, it appeared to her as if the sun did not move a millimeter no matter how fast the horses trotted. It seemed by no means to be evening and Petyr did make no move to give a sign to maybe soon pitch camp. Her back hurt as she wasn’t used to the riding and the strong winds caused her a headache but she would not complain. She wanted Petyr to see something in her. Be it a strong will or unconditional obedience. She wanted to accomplish what was so difficult to, she wanted to surprise him. She managed to do so in his solar the day before and now she got greedy to see his face once more when he couldn’t believe his eyes or ears what concerned her. She knew what he thought of her, what everyone thought of her, that she wasn’t resilient or strong. Everyone thought so about her and who did she want to fool? She knew that she was not able to be anything of what was asked from her and that she never would be able to, she lacked the necessary fortitude therefore which she always envied Arya for having. But Sansa had other strengths and right now one of those strengths was to at least try to appear like it was asked of her. Even if she was already whining and nagging inside, she would bestir to look calm and concentrated on the outside.

After a while she took herself backwards a bit, more to the end of the trek to escape Petyr because even if she tried not to wail she couldn’t conceal her irritated and weary facial features from him and consequently she disappeared out of his sight.

_"My Lady!"_

She heard Bodrin’s voice suddenly near to her and stopped her horse immediately before she looked up. The young knight stood right in front of her and bowed his head slightly.

_"We’ll stop here to camp."_

Sansa nodded and exhaled relieved, she felt released. And it was true, after a few meters a squire already stopped her horse and helped her to step down before he prepared a stool she could seat herself on while the men were putting up the camp for the night. Sansa was on the look-out for Petyr the whole time she was waiting but she couldn’t spot him anywhere. The tents where pitched rapidly and equally rapid where the horses fed and the fire pits built. It was admirable to witness how the men hurried with their work although they just had got over a long and exhausting ride. The promise for sleep did really animate them.

_"Your tent is ready my lady."_

_"Thank you Bodrin."_

She gave him a thankful smile and stood up. The young knight conducted her quickly to her tent and wished her a good night before he let exclaim for the maid who Petyr had seen for more tough as Marilla and took with them instead of her. Sansa raised the material of the tent entrance carefully aside and slowly removed her gloves as she stepped inside. It was big and neat. The heavy fabric from which the tent was made was truly worth seeing. Dark green colours were embellished with finely embroideries of silk. She noted that it somehow matched her today’s gown as she was looking down on herself, it had the same colour. In the middle, the tent was pretty high and the ceiling appeared far steadier than Sansa would have expected from a stretched piece of fabric. She dared to take a view more steps and tentatively sat down on the bed which had been arranged and let her gaze once more roam the ceiling.

_"What do you think?"_

She jumped immediately and sat up straight. When did he step in the tent? Quickly she adjusted her hair and smoothed down her gown, she had to look elegant. Sansa forced a smile although her muscles betrayed her slowly for her tiredness.

_"It is very comfortable, the whole tent is very beautiful."_

Petyr smiled and nodded before he stepped closer and viewed the whole thing like she had done not even minutes ago.

_"It is quite a masterpiece and something special."_

His gaze wandered to her.

_"I’m glad you like it."_

She smiled again, not knowing what else to say. Petyr then stepped much closer than she was used to and sat down beside her on the bed. For a second Sansa feared that something might happen now, that they would finally catch up on the wedding night but after some time they were still just sitting next to each other, Petyr as silently as her and she began to relax.

_"We were doing well today and covered a large distance but tomorrow we will have to do better. We have to cover at least just as much as we did today to meet our schedule."_

Sansa nodded and tried to keep her eyes opened, she was feeling really sleepy.

_"I know that the riding is exhausting but you have to bear that. The men will have no regard for you and neither will I."_

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying. He sounded very much serious and maybe a bit reproachful although Sansa thought that she had done great today by not complaining but maybe she had to try even harder.

_"We have a timing and I am going to abide by that timing."_

Petyr continued the conversation and she nodded attentive before she finally said something.

_"I will try to do my best."_

His facial features softened and he sighed.

_"I know you will."_

Petyr smiled mildly.

_"You always try to no matter what is asked from you."_

He gently brushed a strain of her hair out of her face and behind her ear before he carefully embraced one of her hands, which where seated in her lap with his own and pressed it slightly.

_"Just promise me that you won’t only try but truly make it, the whole way without incident Sansa."_

It didn’t take her long to answer. If there was one thing Sansa Stark was the most than it was a people-pleaser and no matter how much energy or patience it cost her, she always did what would make others happy or satisfied.

_"I promise."_

Petyr nodded appreciating and wandered off the topic by starting to explain every detail of the way laying before them and talking about the riots in Kingslanding and how he planned to take care of things. As much as Sansa had tried to listen attentive at the beginning she now really almost fell asleep in one second. Somehow she had to smile about Petyr’s naivety to really think that she could make use of politics and anything in conjunction with that. She laid her head on his shoulder and could feel him tense a bit in response to her action before he continued to talk unimpressed about what she just had done. She even allowed herself to yawn and snuggle a bit closer to him. This was not so bad after all she thought to herself. He was compared to her fairly big and she kind of liked it to lean against him, mostly because it was warmer. If being married to Petyr meant that she could use him as a backrest more often than she could totally arrange herself with that.

_"You are indeed tired."_

She heard his voice dull and low. All she could do was to nod in response and let another yawn slip out.

_"I shell leave you to yourself then to catch up on some sleep."_

He said and rose very very slowly from the bed to let Sansa some time to adjust to sit on her own again, without him as the kind of backrest. She shortly thought about protesting over his leave but then let it be. He probably had better things to do than to keep her warm. With tired eyes she watched him make his way to the exit.

_"Petyr."_

She mumbled and rubbed her eyes sluggish while he turned around.

_"Thank you for giving me the chance to take part on this journey. I’m not used to people giving me chances."_

This time she didn’t have to force a smile, it came upon her lips all on its self and Petyr returned it with a kind nod.

_"Your maid will be here soon, good night Sansa."_

He turned around and was gone. Sansa sighed and bit her lip. She had never thought that someone eventually would actually apply such effort in her well being ever again. The last man to care about her had been her father and now it was Petyr. She almost hadn’t been able to recall what safety felt like without the gentle hugs form her mother or the strong arms of her father protecting her, but now she felt a touch of such a beautiful feeling again.

She hadn’t been alone since a long time, hadn’t even been able to just sit in silent and let her thoughts wash over her but right now she did just that and it had  something peaceful. She let herself fall back on the mattress and immediate felt her back relax. Sansa realized soon that she did not just simply felt tired but just really sapped.

If she had her way, her maid didn’t even need to come and help her undress to make her ready for bed, if she had her way she could fall asleep here and now with her cloak and shoes still on.

Petyr had been right and just a few minutes after he had left, the maid, Trysta was her name apparently came in. She undressed Sansa and helped her to put on her night gown before she brushed her hair and then finally she could crawl under the thick blanket. She sent Trsyta away and enjoyed the great amount of pillows before she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep awaiting tomorrow with a little bit of displeasure about the forthcoming exertions but also a bit of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	6. A good wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy that I included Margaery's and Joffrey's marriage in here.

**Kingslanding**

* * *

 

 

**Margaery POV**

What was the key to a successful marriage? It was easy. Keep the man on your side satisfied than he can never unleash the monster inside. And how to keep him satisfied? That was even easier, be a good wife. What a good wife is?

_„How did you sleep?“_

A good wife would ask such questions. A good wife would plead loyalty to her man and never question him in any of his decisions. A good wife would do anything her husband asks her to and more. Luckily Margaery knew all these rules and also abode by them.

_“I slept well until you woke me.”_

Joffrey snarled and sat up.

_“Pardon me but I do not want you to attend the meeting late. After all you are the king, and the council needs you!”_

She watched as his facial expression took on this pleased and smug look.

_“That’s right, I’m their king.”_

He rasped while he whipped on his morning gown and stood up. Margaery studied her new husband while he eyed himself in the mirror. She still couldn’t believe that she was _the queen._ She was the most powerful woman right now and probably the most desired woman because who wouldn’t want to fuck a highborn queen once in a while. She smiled and pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body. Of course being the queen wasn’t exactly how it was told in all the fairy tales for children, especially not with Joffrey being her king but she had understood the risks when she agreed to this marriage. She was not made of glass, she could take a lot and that was more than required in her current situation.

_“What has the queen planned for today?”_

Margaery hadn’t noticed that he had moved to the end of the bed while she had been lost in her thoughts.

_“I was hoping to pay a visit to the orphan houses again and perhaps visit the the other parts of Kingslanding. I liked my last visit there and the crown needs such positive attention.”_

The young boy tensed his jaw and gave her a loathing look.

_“You are a queen now! Your place isn’t in the filthy reeking gutters of Kingslanding.”_

She sighed and bit her lip before she drew soft circles on the mattress with one hand while thinking about how she could persuade him.

_“I hadn’t thought that it would displease you so much my majesty. If you don’t want me to, I won’t go._

She smiled and sat up attempting to get dressed. Sometimes surrender was the best method to victory. She threw the blanket away and stood up to move next to Joffrey. Margaery knew that she looked good and even more when she was naked. She had a lean and graceful body with soft skin and legs to dream about. Slowly she slung her arms around him from behind. Joffrey’s body was slender and he was not very big. He was even a bit smaller than him. He didn’t have the body of a man, he was not even close. It was unusual for her to have such a childlike partner. Renly had been enjoying men more than woman and didn’t even touch her once but he had been no boy but a grown man. No matter if she got to play with him or not.

_“Will you take the green robe today?”_

She asked, whispering in his ear.

_“We have an important meeting about the upcoming problematic situation. I need to look powerful and not like I would go to a pathetic flower feast. I will take the red one.”_

He growled back and wrenched himself from her grasp. Margaery oppressed the urge to hit him with one of the chairs in the corner and instead followed his steps to the big mirror. She layed on hand upon his left shoulder and the other on his right before she gave him a kiss on the neck.

_“The green robe is made of the most expensive silk in the whole realm and it features the golden lion. Apart from this it accentuates your eyes. It makes them glow and clear. A king with a strong and piercing look is more convincing and powerful than a king who thinks that colours will show his true power.”_

Of course Margaery knew that there were limits of what she could say and what not but she did also like to play with those limits. Joffrey’s look turned ice cold and for one moment she thought that she might have been too disrespectful but suddenly a grin formed on his lips and he nodded.

_“The green one truly makes my eyes glow. It shows how mighty I am.”_

He turned around and grasped her neck far too harsh before he slammed his mouth onto hers. Oh how she did not want to kiss him. He used too much teeth and couldn’t work his mouth just right to fit hers. Margaery was grateful that he hadn’t kissed her yesterday on their first night together as she now witnessed how bad he apparently was at everything that had to do with sex. Although they had been married since one almost two weeks now, they hadn’t made it to consume the marriage until yesterday as Joffrey went away to Casterly Rock short after the ceremony. It had been Cersei’s idea that the king should immediate attend the strategic military plans. It had been unsurprisingly that it had been her idea when it was a well known fact that she had tried to prevent this marriage from the very beginning but now the marriage was official. The deed that needed to be done was done. It hadn’t been her best night certainly. Not when she remembered which men she could have had, real men. Men who were able to satisfy her every need and fuck her into oblivion. Joffrey wasn’t even near those men, he was clumsy and awkward. Of course she was aware that he wasn’t really after pleasing her in the slightest way but never-the-less he wouldn’t even be able to do so even if he would try to. She had endured the whole two minutes and had moaned and sighed as well as she could before he had collapsed on top of her.

_‘Oh my king is so strong.’_ She had panted after Joffrey had layed on his back and had started to sleep. Now she had to endure this total nasty kiss. Just as she thought he would never let go of her, he stopped with a wet noise and Margaery forced herself to smile as if she had enjoyed it.

_“You can go to the orphan houses if you want to but that is all I will grant you._

He panted and turned around right after he called for the servants. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hastily covered herself with a cloak before the servants rushed in to dress their king. Margaery hid her victorious smile.

_“Thank you my beloved.”_

She quickly gave him one last innocent kiss on the cheek and strode over to the dresser in front of the big window, taking out a blank sheet, a quill and an ink pot. Margaery had a maid to write her letters, a trustful maid she had to admit. As long as Rosyn had now been in her service, she never disappointed her or even made Margaery question her but today she had no use for her. She had to write _this_ letter herself as no one was allowed to read it. She just hoped that it would reach the beloved Sansa Stark in time before she and Lord Baelish would leave the Eyrie.


	7. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, I only forced myself to write something but I will work hard again on the next chapters :)

**Inn at the Crossroads**

* * *

 

 

Sansa awoke in the morning when it was still dark. She had always been a morning person and no septa ever had been able to wake her up as she had always already been on her feet when they had come in.

But now was different than all the years ago when she had still been small and young, at home and under the protection of her parents and big brothers. Petyr was her protector now, her husband. She sighed and turned around to lie on her side, once more staring at the empty space next to her. Marilla had asked her so often when she would let Petyr in their bed, she had really annoyed Sansa with that question and the most annoying thing about it was that Sansa had not even been able to answer it. She had no answer as for why she did not want to share their bed and she had no answer as for when she would be ready to.

She sat up and reached for her heavy and thick cloak, covering herself with the fabric to take a view steps through their camp.

Just at the moment she was leaving the tent, she could see the sun coming up between the mountains. There was nothing more beautiful than to watch the sun rising in the morning. On the contrary to sunrises, sunsets had never been to her liking. They implied that a day was ending, that a certain moment was over, that the night was starting and you would not know whether you would still be alive tomorrow or already dead. But sunrises, sunrises gave her hope. They were the start of a new day, the reassurance that she had survived yet another night and they did always behold the chance for a new possibility.

She wrapped her arms around her torso and began to slender through the tents. The camp was far bigger than she had expected. Around 20 tents, 5 big fire places, a transportable kitchen and even some simple stallions for the horses made it almost seem like a little village. When she arrived at the end of the camp, she spontaneously decided to go farther and only stopped when she arrived at a scarp. She stood there, letting her eyes roam over the landscape.

They were now shortly before Harrenhal, the cursed castle. She could already spot it in the distance. The nature was so beautiful and catching that she almost did not see the guises at first. Three there were. She was not able to tell who of them were women or men as they were wrapped into a lot of fabric but she could see their ripped and dirty clothing and that they wore daggers and swords. One was carrying two skinned rabbits and another was dragging something big behind him, wrapped in a sheet. It was blood soaked. She felt a shiver chasing her back at the sight of them.

_“They are tramps.”_

Sansa shrieked although she had immediately recognised his voice. Turning around she looked at him and tried to smile.

_“You are up very early.”_

She said and Petyr nodded.

_“As you are my lady.”_

_“Why are they here?”_

Sansa asked, gesturing to the silhouettes of the guises but he did not answer her. With the most gentlest movements as always Petyr cupped her cheek, making her feel the cold rings on her skin and moved to her ear.

_“Do not fear them. They would not dare to attack us.”_

He whispered and she was surprised at how husky he sounded. Sansa looked at them again, wandering through the land and shook her head.

_“What are they doing here?”_

She repeated quietly, still watching them.

_“They live here. They hunt here, see the rabbits.”_

Petyr answered and pointed at their prey.

_“If they are tramps, where do they have their swords from and what is in the sheet?”_

Sansa asked and heard her voice quiver slightly. She looked at him and Petyr took a silent breath.

_“We should go back to the camp.”_

She did not need him to confirm her assumption. What he and others might only call tramps, Sansa called them what they were, murderers and thieves. The poor people living in this area, she did not even want to risk a look into the bloody sheet if she had the chance to, she had seen enough dead people.

The wind was blowing though her hair and ensured a short pleasant moment. Tearing her eyes away from the three she looked at Petyr, another thing crossing her mind.

_“I am worrying about Robin.”_

Sansa said and Petyr folded his hands in front of him, stepping closer.

_“You should not.”_

He simply said and Sansa sighed.

_“But he is all alone now, with you and me gone, he has no one to care for him.”_

_“He has Marilla.”_

Petyr reminded her and slung his arm around her, placing his hand on her hip before he slowly lead her away by lightly pulling her to him and into a different direction.

_“Knowing Marilla and her motherlike behaviour, you should rather be worried that Robin is obviously annoyed and sulky that she is caring probably too much.”_

Sansa laughed and placed her hand over the one from Petyr which was still resting on her hip and smiled proudly when she saw his mouth twitch shortly in a kind of light smile.

_Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin, Protector of the Vale and Soother of the troubled maids._

She thought to herself and smiled. Entering the camp again, she saw that almost everyone was awake now and already packing again. The horses were ready and she felt her heart sink a bit when she realized that he was leading her to them. Her back did still ache from the way they rode yesterday. He stopped her next to her horse and Sansa bit her lip.

_“I hope that we are not far away from the capital anymore.”_

She said with a sigh, obviously exhausted and not happy to ride again. He nodded silently at her and with strength she did not know he had, Petyr lifted her easily up onto the back of her horse and gave her hand a kiss afterwards.

_“Not long and we will be in Kingslanding. And once we are there, I promise that things will change for the better sweet wife.”_

He rasped and this time she was sure that she saw him smile at least for a second, probably meant to encourage her. Sansa thought that this simple sentence must have been the best and most honest words she had heard in a long time. For the first time since long ago, she felt that she believed him. She believed his promise. She watched almost fascinated as he went to his own horse and saddled up in once swift movement before the train set in motion. As much time as she spent with him, as much words she exchanged with him, the Lord Protector was still a mystery to her and she was excited to solve his riddle.


End file.
